Re-Bye!
by usamethyst
Summary: Sakura Haruno adalah bintang utama dalam panggung pertunjukkan, tetapi ada seseorang yang melakukan percobaan pembunuhan padanya. Siapakah si pembunuh itu? Apakah kau bisa menebaknya?


Langkah kaki dari para penari menciptakan alunan melody tersendiri untuk sang bintang panggung, mengiringi suara sopra lembut mengalun hingga ke sudut-sudut gedung opera. Beberapa mata tak bisa berkedip melihat keindahan tarian dan nyanyian yang begitu menakjubkan. Sebenarnya ini adalah pertunjukkan drama musikal, dengan gadis berambut pink sebagai peran utama, karena itu ia unjuk suara dalam memainkan tangga nada suaranya.

Helaian kuning dari seorang pemuda bergoyang-goyang. Matanya terkesiap kagum melihat penampilan gadis dengan warna rambut senada dengan bunga sakura tersebut.

"Siapa gerangan namanya? Begitu indah suaranya.'' Gumamnya dari balik tirai panggung.

Semua mata terfokus pada gadis yang sedang mengalunkan lagu yang lembut tapi menggetarkan hati sampai tidak ada yang sadar jika lampu kaca yang berada di atas panggung bergerak tidak beres dan akhirnya jatuh ke panggung, hampir saja mengenai si penyanyi utama. Seketika suasana menjadi tegang dan mencekam. Tidak ada yang berani bergerak dari tempatnya karena syok. Penonton mulai histeris, begitu juga dengan seluruh isi panggung.

Pemuda yang dari tadi hanya mengawasi dari balik tirai merah yang menjuntai di belakang panggung pertunjukan malah tersenyum.

"Ini saatnya.''

.

.

.

 **Re-Bye!**

T

Standart disclaimer applied.

Enjoy!

.

.

.

Suara omelan terdengar dari dalam ruang rias, sangat mengganggu orang-orang yang lalu lalang di depan pintu ruang ganti. Meja make up yang dilengkapi lampu dari sudut ke sudut dan gaun-gaun yang berserakan di lantai, entah kenapa keadaan ruang ganti pemeran utama dalam opera ini menjadi sangat kacau balau bak kapal pecah. Hanya ada dua orang gadis di dalam, seorang pelayan berambut biru tua, sangat tua hingga mendekati hitam. Dan si pemeran utama.

Sakura Haruno (21)ーpenyanyi dan pemeran utama dalam opera.

"Sepertinya aku harus menyewa detektif ya? Rasanya ada seseorang yang ingin mebunuhku.'' Sakura memijat pelipisnya yang berdenyut parah menyebabkan insomnia menghampirinya. Padahal sebagai pemeran utama yang berperan penting dalam drama musikal yang disajikan, ia harus tidur cukup karena memiliki perang paling banyak.

Hinata Hyuga (19)ーtukang bersih-bersih dan penanggung jawab kostum.

Wajah gadis ini sedikit bersemu, ''saya memiliki kenalan seorang detektif jika anda berminat.'' Entah kenapa Hinata terlihat sangat malu-malu dan wajahnya bersemu saat mebicarakan pemuda ini.

Alis Sakura naik, sepertinya ia mengetahui penyebab pelayan itu bersemu malu-malu begitu. "Tidak usah repot-repot memanggil pacarmu kemari. Kekasihku seorang polisi dan aku sudah memintanya untuk datang jika sempat.'' Sakura menggapai ponselnya yang tergeletak di meja rias dengan make up yang bertebaran dan berantakan menutupi sebagian besar permukaan meja. Gadis itu tampak asik sendiri, tak lama ia menelepon seseorang.

Gadis pelayan dengan yang dikepang dua dan poni rata melirik ke arah pintu keluar, matanya seperti menangkap ada sosok yang megawasi mereka kemudian menghilang setelah Hinata menyadari keberadaannya. Rasa penasaran membuat Hinata ingin keluar untuk meeastikan siapa yang mengawasi mereka tetapi Sakura terdengar berdebat hebat dengan kekasihnya melalui telepon.

"Kenapa kau begitu sibuk dengan tugasmu? Pacaran saja sana dengan semua tugasmu!'' Sakura memutus telepon dengan gusar, ponsel bagus keluaran terbaru miliknya dilemparkan begitu saja ke atas meja rias, beruntung baik ponsel atau meja kaca tidak ada yang rusak. Sakura kemudian menggeram kesal, ia melirik ke arah gelas yang sedikit jauh dari jangkauannya. "Tolong ambilkan gelas itu, aku haus.''

Hinata megangguk, tetapi tangannya gemetaran menyebabkan gelas itu terjatuh begitu saja ke lantai dan membuat bunyi gelas pecah yang sangat nyaring hingga keluar ruangan. Hinata kemudian membungkuk, meminta maaf dengan sopan.

Sakura kembali menggeram kesal dan sedikit mengomeli Hinata sebelum akhirnya ia keluar dari ruang hiasnya.

Si pelayan menatap cermin, wajahnya kelihatan sedih. Padahal ia sudah minta maaf. Sakura hanya tidak tahu jika ia sebenarnya melindungi gadis itu. Mencoba bersabar, si pelayan akhirnya pergi dari ruangan itu, ia harus mengecek semua peralatan untuk pentas hari ini.

.

.

.

"Wajahmu kelihatan lesu, Sakura.'' Seorang gadis berambut blonde panjang diikan ponytail ke belakang duduk di samping Sakura yang tengah duduk sendirian di belakang panggung. "Jangan dipikirkan, yang kemarin pasti hanya kecelakaan karena kesalahan teknis saja.''

Ino Yamanaka (21)ーpenari latar, teman masa kecil Sakura.

Gadis dengan poni yang menutupi sebelah matanya itu mengenakan gaun berbulu angsa dengan warna merah darah, hiasan mawar tak lupa ia kenakan sebagai mahkota yang meperindah rambutnya. Sebagai penari latar, Ino termasuk yang paling dekat dengan Sakura dibanding penari latar lainnya. Penari latar sendiri ada delapan orang yang terdiri dari empat orang pria dan empat orang wanita.

"Bagaimana dengan Sai? Bukankah ia cidera karena menginjak pecahan kaca dari lampu yang jatuh?'' Sakura bertanya dengan lesu. "Aku sih baik-baik saja.''

Ino terkekeh sedikit keras dan menyenggok pundak Sakura. "Dasar, kau tidak usah berlagak kuat di hadapanku. Padahal dulu kau sering datang padaku sambil menangis karena dijahili sewaktu kita masih sekolah.''

Sakura hanya mengangguk saja, ia tidak tau apa yang akan terjadi ke depannya. Ia hanya bisa berharap tidak ada korban lain yang berjatuhan. "Aku tidak apa-apa, aku hanya mengkhawatirkan yang lainnya.''

Diam-diam Ino melirik Sakura, lirikan tidak suka dan penuh kebencian.

.

.

.

Di dalam gudang property yang penuh dengan kostum dan semua property panggung, Hinata menatap pantulan dirinya dari cermin. Tak lama sesosok pemuda masuk, rambutnya kuning memancarkan kebahagiaan dengan wajahnya yang jenaka. Jantung Hinata entah mengapa langsung terpompa lebih cepat dari biasanya. Wajahnya terasa panas dan bersemu merah.

"N-naruto, kenapa kau bisa ada disini?'' Tanya gadis itu dengan gugup, mereka sudah berpacaran selama setahun tetapi tetap saja Hinata selalu merasa gugup jika bersebelahan dengan kekasihnya.

Yang ditanyai hanya terkekeh, ia mengambil senapan yang menjadi property untuk adegan di akhir drama, adegan dimana semua prajurit atau penari latar pria akan mengarahkan pucuk senapannya pada Sakura dan menembaknya kemudian tirai akan ditutup. Pakaian yang dikenakannya adalah milik penari latar pria yang cideraーSai.

"Aku disini untuk menggantikan temanku yang cidera.'' Jawabnya tak acuh, masih sibuk dengan property yang harus dibawanya ke atas panggung pertunjukkan.

Naruto Uzumaki (20)ーpenari latar pengganti, kekasih Hinata.

Hinata menatap cemas kekasihnya, kedua tangan gadis pelayan itu mengepal di dadanya. "Tolong berhati-hati lah, Naruto.''

Senyum tersungging dari bibir Naruto, ia menarik tangan Hinata untuk memperlihatkan sesuatu di dalam kotak property pada gadisnya. Sebutir peluru yang bersarang di dalam sepucuk senapan yang akan dipegang oleh Naruto nanti. Mata Hinata membulat, ia menoleh pada kekasihnya tidak percaya, wajahnya mulai pucat pasi.

"Kau pasti tau tujuanku yang sebenarnya kan?'' Naruto bertanya dengan lembut, ia menarik Hinata mendekat padanya.

Hinata menggelengkan kepalanya, ''tidak, tolong jangan lakukan itu.''

Tarikan tangan Naruto membuat Hinata mau tak mau terpaksa berciuman dengan kekasihnya. Bukan ciuman biasa mengingat Naruto membuat Hinata menelan obat tidur berbentuk pil yang akhirnya membuat gadis itu terkuai lemas ke tanah. Naruto hanya tersenyum lemas, ia menggotong keasihnya ke sudut ruangan, menyandarkannya di sudut ruangan dan menyelimutinya dengan jaket yang ia pakai untuk pergi ke gedung opera ini.

"Aku tidak mau kau terluka karena sudah ikut campur dalam urusan ini.'' Naruto mengelus pipi Hinata yang tengah terlelap. "Maaf ya.''

Kemudiah ia bangkit dan membawa senjata dengan peluru di dalamnya. Lihatlah betapa gagahnya ia, tak lupa topi ia kenakan sebagai bagian dari kostum prajurit.

.

.

.

Menggantikan Sai berarti harus berpasangan dengan Ino ketika menari di atas panggung. Jujur saja, itu adalah saat-saat terberat baginya karena harus menyuguhkan senyum palsu dan berakting seakan-akan tidak terjadi apa-apa. Bisa gawat jika gadis ini tahu semuanya, rencananya bisa gagal.

Selama kira-kira dua puluh menit berdansa dengan diiringi suara Sakura dengan tema yang berbeda mengikuti alur cerita yang didramakan, tiba saat nya adegab terakhir. Adegan dimana sang putri primadona panggung harus dieksekusi oleh keempat prajurit kerajaan karena perbuatannya yang dianggap mengkhianati negara. Seluruh penari latar pria mengarahkan senapan mereka pada Sakura. Naruto melihat senyum licik pada bibir gadis itu sebelum akhirnya ia mengarahkan senapan miliknya pada gadis yang wajahnya berubah pucat. Adrenalin Naruto naik bersamaan dengan dirinya yang menarik pelatuk senapannya tanpa aba-aba.

Bunyi senapan dan teriakan terdengar saling menyatu. Bukan, itu bukanlah suara teriakan Sakura. Kini semua mata tertuju pada sumber suara, gadis yang menjerit dan sekarang tengah meringkuk ketkutan di sebelah salah seorag penari latar pria yang juga menatapnya aneh.

Naruto tersenyum penuh kemenangan. Rencananya sudah berhasil. Mulus hingga akhir, pemuda itu segera menarik tangan Sakura, membuat gadis itu berada di belakang punggungnya.

"Sayang sekali, rencana pembunuhanmu berhasil kami gagalkan, Mrs. Yamanaka.'' Senyum kemenangan menghiasi wajah Naruto bersamaan dengan keberhasilan yang ia capai. "Sekedar informasi, aku sudah lama diminta Sasuke yang curiga padamu untuk mengawasi panggung, selama seminggu aku ada disini, mengawasi gerak-gerikmu. Dan kemarin kebetulan aku menemukan korek api yag tampaknya sengaja diletakkan di atas panggung, tepatnya di dekat tali yang menahan lampu kaca dan juga bulu angsa berwarna merah ini.'' Naruto mengeluarkan sebuah korek dan sehelai bulu angsa dari gaun yang dikenakan Ino. "Tadi malam aku meminta kekasihku untuk menghitung bulu angsa yang ada di gaun keempat penari latar wanita, dan hanya milikmu yang kehilangan satu bulu, jadi aku memintanya untuk mengawasimu sebisanya.''

Sakura menatap tidak percaya pada Ino yang masih duduk meringkuk. Entah kenapa rasanya sanga sakit, dikhianati sahabat sendiri. Lirihan terdengar dari bibirnya yang bergetar, ''tapi kenapa?''

Naruto melirik Sakura yang gemetaran di belakangnya. "Dia sebenarnya cinta mati pada kekasihmu sejak masa sekolah dulu. Mendengar kalian akan menikah membuatnya melakukan percobaan pembunuhan padamu karena tidak mau kalian menikah. Bukan hanya itu, tadi pagi sebelum semuanya datang, ia sengaja memasukkan racun pada minumanmu. Hinata kebetulan melihatnya dan sengaja menjatuhkan gelasnya agar kau tidak mati keracunan.'' Naruto menambahka.

Air mata mulai mengalir dari sudut matanya. "Tidak mungkin!'' Gadis itu masih saja tidak mau menerima kenyataan.

"Dan juga, dia sudah memasukkan sebutir peluru pada senapan yang kubawa ini. Untungnya Hinata menyadarinya saat ia membereskan property dan kostum-kostum yang akan dipakai hari ini. Kalau tidak mungkin aku sudah membunuhmu.'' Sirine polisi terdengar. "Kau tidak bisa mengelak karena hanya kau yang tau jika di senapan ini ada pelurunya dan hanya kau yang meringkuk ketakutan saat aku mengarahkan ujung senapanku padamu. Itu bukti nyata yang mutlak.''

Seorang pria berambut senada dengan Hinata muncul dan langsung memeluk Sakura yang ketakutan.

Sasuke Uciha (22)ーpolisi, kekasih Sakura.

"Kau akan kami tangkap.'' Ucapnya, ia menunjukkan identitasnya sebagai polisi. Tidak lama beberapa polisi datang dan memborgol tangan Ino, kemudian mereka membawanya pergi.

Seluruh penonton terkesima dengan pertunjukkan detektif yang baru saja mereka saksikan, tetapi polisi akhirnyaamembubarkan semuanya. Di salah satu kerumunan itu ada seseorang yang tersenyum puas.

"Polisi memang bodoh.'' Ia terkekeh kemudian melanjutkan. "Punya pacar yang bisa dimanfaatkan memang menyenangkan.'' Ia kembali tersenyum dan menghilang di tengah kerumunan penonton yang hendak meninggalkan gedung opera.

.

.

.

"Aku akan menenangkan Sakura, kau mau ikut ke kantor?'' Sasuke menatap Naruto.

Yang ditanyai hanya terkekeh. "Aku sudah ada janji untuk merayakan keberhasilanku dengan seseorang. Lagi pula lebih baik kalian pulang atau makan siang untuk menenangkannya dulu.'' Naruto menunjuk ke arah Sakura yang masih gemetaran di pelukan Sasuke.

"Baiklah, aku titip salam pada pacarmu.'' Sasuke tampaknya tau siapa yang dimaksud Naruto.

Mereka kemudian berpisah disana. Naruto kembali ke ruang penyimpanan untuk membawa pulang gadisnya, sementara Sasuke membawa Sakura ke suatu tempat yang bisa menenangkan hati gadisnya.

.

.

.

End!

.

.

NA: hallo kembali lagi dengan saya yang kebetulan baru ganti penname karena kelabilan yang melanda. Perlu ditegaskan jika cerita ini dibuat hanya untuk kesenangan belaka, saya harap tidak ada yang butthurt.

Saya bukan shipper pair apapun di fandom ini jika boleh jujur, hanya kebetulan ingin mencoba menulis di fandom ini karena penasaran.

Ide cerita sendiri diambil dari MV AkMu yang judulnya sama dengan judul fic ini.

Ok sekian, SEE U NEXT PROJECT!

.

.

.

.

OMAKE

.

Tiga hari setelah kasus itu mereda, Naruto mendapatkan sebuah kabar mengejutkan daei Sasuke. Ia yang kebetulan sedang berbincang berdua di kantor Sasuke mendapat informasi bahwa sidik jari yang ditemukan pada peluru di senapan bukan hanya sidik jari milik Ino, tetapi ada sidik jari orang lain yang tidak diketahui siapa.

"Jadi, ada pelaku lain?'' Tanya Naruto yang dibalas anggukkan Sasuke.

Tidak lama ponsel Sasuke berdering, dari Sakura saat mata Sasuke melihat layar ponselnya. Jadi ia langsung mengangkatnya sementara Naruto sibuk menyeruput cappucino late miliknya (dan sedikit mencuri milik sobatnya) sampai Sasuke terlihat tegang.

"Ada pemuda misterius yang menunggu di depan pintu apartemenmu? Ok aku akan kesana sekarang.''

Telepon dimatikan dan keduanya segera bergegas menuju ke apartemen tempat Sakura tinggal.

.

.

.

"Selamat tinggal, manis.'' Seringaian dibarengi dengan ditariknya pelatuk itu hanya menyisakan bunyi tembakan dan tubuh berlumuran darah yang sudah terbujur kaku.

End of Omake


End file.
